Reader's Little Secret
by Lucykinz
Summary: A fanfic about Makoto x reader. After quickly becoming friends with the swim club you soon develop a crush on Makoto. You struggle to get out your true feelings to him until one Friday night you witness something wonderful. Now will you be able to tell him how you feel? This is the first fanfic I've written, sorry if it's stale. Also, the M rated parts occur in chapters 3 and 5.
1. Chapter 1

Reader's Little Secret

Introduction

You are Iwatobi Swim Clubs newest member, as well as its first female. After the team won regionals a short while ago, the school body has taken up interest in their newest club. The team is glad to have you, and even though they do not need a new member, everyone is hoping the little club can grow by your recent interest. You are also quite talented at the sport, you have always enjoyed swimming in your previous town before you moved here. You don't have a preferred style, you swim whatever you like or fill in for anyone who cannot make practice in relays. The group is quite impressed by your skill.

Chapter 1

"Wow (y/n) chan! That last lap was your best yet. You should do freestyle all the time! Nagisa exclaimed smiling.

"Ha ha. I don't know if Haru would like that. How about we do a couple laps of breaststroke together?"

Haru payed no attention as he free styled across the pool while Rei practiced at making his dive even more beautiful. Makoto could only smile at the conversation you and Nagisa were having.

"Can we swim breaststroke next time? Its Friday afternoon and we're still here! I want to go and play games over at Haru chans or Mako chans."

Every Friday the team would have a game night, which consisted of Haru beating Makoto on Playstation while you, Rei, and Nagisa nerded out to Nintendo games. Usually everyone left for Haru or Makoto's place after practice.

Nagisa continued to complain much to Rei's dismay. It seemed to get in the way of his calculations before diving.

"Please Gou chan!"

"Alright, I don't see the harm in cutting practice a few minutes early, and if you ever get rusty or out shape, we can replace you with a new member! Gou cheerily told the blonde.

She was extremely thrilled on how the club was growing after the last tournament, and now that you had joined she was glad to have another girl around. Nagisa simply ignored Gou's remark and joyously skipped over to Rei.

"Lets go Rei chan! The blonde yelled as he jumped onto Rei's back.

"Nagisaaaaaa!" Rei shouted as as they both collapsed into the water, not looking very beautiful at all. Standing at the edge of the pool, you and Makoto simply laugh at how silly Rei and Nagisa could be together.

They really are meant for each other. You think to yourself as Makoto looks down at you.

"Come on (y/n) chan. Let's get changed so we can head out." He said with his adorable smile. Makoto really makes you feel uneasy, you try not to blush as his green eyes stare down at you in your swim wear.

"Yeah, but not until we get Haru out." Makoto only kept smiling as everyone headed to the locker room, except for Haru of course.

Being the only girl on the team, you were fortunate enough to have the girls' locker room all to yourself. It would be way to awkward to share with the guys!

"Ugh, that was such a dumb remark, why do I have to say such stupid things when I'm around Makoto. Its only him too, with Nagisa or Rei it's fine. Even with Haru I'm okay." You often reflect your thoughts here right after practice ends.

"But what is it about Makoto?"

You still can't figure it out even though you have been in the swim club for only a few weeks. When you first joined you had no trouble introducing yourself to Nagisa, mostly because he dragged you around by the arm. But the moment you met Makoto something seemed different. He was so kind, opening up to you with those adorable, emerald puppy dog eyes. Everyone at school seemed to get along with him well, he showed utmost concern for all his friends, including you, and how he took care of his younger siblings was simply amazing.

"At least we can kick back and relax tonight, Nagisa and Rei help take my mind off it, but still." The thought occurs to you that you still haven't decided who's house you would be playing at.

"Oh god, please let us go to Haru's again, sitting in Makoto's room makes me feel so uneasy. And then if they mention going to my house, I'll have to find a way around it again."

With gaming night the place to be was usually Haru's. His parents were still away and the team had the whole place to themselves. They only problem was that he only had pineapple mackerel to eat, and Makoto was the only one actually willing to eat it, probably to show Haru appreciation.

Makoto's was another choice, but when Ran and Ren were home it was almost impossible, not to mention the family usually tried to go bed at a decent hour where the club liked to stay up late.

And then there's your place. You have a similar situation to Haru, your dad is almost always away on business trips and you really don't get to see him much. You feel bad about it but it's not in your hands. Your mom lives with you, but she's usually out spending dads hard earned money, which you disapprove of. She stays out late going to who knows where, but the last thing you want is to have her walk in during gaming night.

Your parents are aware of your new swim club and know it's small, but you left out the tiny detail that they are all boys, well, except Gou but she's the manager. If they found out you were spending the night with boys, oh god, no, its best you don't think of that. It's not like your a rebellious kid anyway, and you're not doing anything, despite the fact that it crosses your mind way to frequently.

"I wonder what they would think of Makoto."

As this though occurs to you, so does another. Maybe the reason you like Makoto so much is because you have really good vibes with him. It doesn't seem like your parents have that when you see them together, although it's a rare occurrence.

"Maybe it's just in me to want a better relationship, but he gets along with everyone so well. I dunno." You mumble to yourself as you leave the locker room. Makoto is still trying to get Haru out of the pool. It's not going well.

After a stop at the convenience store the inevitable topic comes up. "Where are we going tonight Mako chan?" Nagisa asked as usual. He and Rei were always safe, they lived a little to far away for gaming night. You, Haru and Makoto aren't really fond of the idea of taking a train all the way home so late at night.

"You can come over to my place." Haru had finally spoke, probably for the first time all night.

Shivers went down Reis spine. "Ewwww, pineapple mackerel. He covered his mouth looking at the ground, already turning blue.

"Yeah, I don't want mackerel either, and we went to Haru's for the past few weeks. Nagisa once again complained. At this point, the boys would rather starve than eat the last morsel of mackerel at Haru's place.

Great. You thought, Haru's place was usually your scapegoat from having to go over your own house. It would really be unfortunate to go to Makoto's if his siblings were home. A couple weeks ago, you all went there but you didn't want to go back, although for different reasons than the others. They other guys don't want to be bothered with the siblings during their gaming time, but you feel more unease by being in Makoto's room. The room where he sleeps, changes clothes, and, need you think it, where he faps, you and your dirty mind you.

As you drift in thought, Rei and Nagisa continue to go on about how disgusting pineapple mackerel is while Haru doesn't really put in the effort to retaliate. Makoto sticks up for him as usual.

"Its not so bad guys."

The other two withdraw, knowing this is typical for Makoto and Haru before a moment of silence. As you come out of your thoughts, you notice the blonde staring at you with soft pink eyes.

Here it comes. You say to yourself.

"(Y/n) chan, can we try your place tonight, I've never been in your house before. Pleeeeeeease!" He begged.

"Oh, well, um, I should probably ask my mom first and I don't know if she's home, but, if we have to..."

"Wait! I completely forgot!" Makoto said as he face palmed. My parents and the twins are visiting my grandparents for the weekend. I got out of going because they said I should focus on practice this Friday. We could have my place all to ourselves!"

"Yay, Mako chans!" Nagisa exclaimed as you and Rei both sighed in relief. Haru stared blankly at the path infront of him.

"This turns out good because Makoto has every game system, he won't have to stop home to grab stuff." Rei mentioned pushing up his glasses.

The three boys walked ahead while Makoto stayed back at your side. "This did turn out good, I know you get a little uneasy when we mention going to your place."

"Yeah, my mom would probably flip if I brought a bunch of guys back."

Makoto's warm expression began to turn into concern. "Wow (y/n) chan, it sounds like you've done that before." Concern began to turn into a look of disappointment as he waited for your reply.

"Oh gosh no! Please don't get the wrong idea Makoto. I'm not experienced at all with relationships or that sort of thing. I... I've never even kissed a guy!"

You instantly blush. Oh crap! Did I just say that aloud? Why do I blurt out stupid things near him?

Makoto's frown began to turn back into that gentle smile, maybe even relief.

"Oh I'm so sorry, this is so embarrassing!" You exclaim so loud that you become unaware of your surroundings, including the three boys a few feet ahead of you. Rei and Nagisa give a short glance, typical Haru pays no attention.

"It's alright if you don't have any experience. I guess that would make both of us." He gave a small adorable laugh.

Relief has never felt this good to you, now if you can just keep your cool for the short walk to Makoto's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was another typical gaming night, Makoto was getting destroyed by Haru while you conversed your favorite DS games between Rei and Nagisa. Everyone sat in their usual spots, Haru was sitting near the top of Makoto's bed while he himself sat at the foot. You, Nagisa, and Rei are on cushions on the floor facing each other which made it easier to discuss your favorite games.

From his annoyed grunting sounds you could easily tell Makoto was far behind in the racing game they were playing. You were beginning to blush at the sound of his voice, god forbid Nagisa notice. You had to occupy your mind with something else.

"So Rei, have you had any luck with your current Fire Emblem pairings?"

Naturally, Rei's favorite type of games were strategy ones, and the two of you enjoyed Fire Emblem as well as discussing what the best pairing options were.

"I have concluded that Sumia is by far the best option for Chrom. The support conversations on pies are simply beautiful!"

You give a smile, as you could always get into this conversation with Rei over and over again. You put in your own two cents."I still prefer Olivia."

Rei began to rant about why his choice is the more logical one until Nagisa finally interrupted. "I like to play as the girl my unit, then I can marry Chrom!" You and Rei just smiled, technically Nagisa had the best pairing.

Nagisa himself was busy playing one of his favorite Kirby games. He loved running around as the little pink puff. The game was perfect for him really, with its cute appeal and all. You enjoyed playing both Kirby and Fire Emblem with the two, but right now you were getting your Pokemon team ready for the transfer onto the upcoming games. Nagisa and Rei enjoyed Pokemon as well and looked forward to the new releases.

"Although I don't have experience with any of the new generation Pokemon, I predict these ones will make the best team..." Rei went on strategizing which future pokemon would be the best.

"I want to catch the fairies and then become a fairy type master!" Nagisa interrupted.

You could only laugh at your friends behavior, wanting to seem cute or trying to make the best, or maybe most beautiful team. Throughout the rest of the night you enjoyed snacks while gaming with your fellow swim team members. Nagisa helped himself to nearly an entire box full of twin popsicles, while Rei was just glad not to be eating mackerel. That being said, Makoto left the room after awhile to make some pineapple mackerel for Haru, who didn't budge off of Makoto's bed once. He always kept a few cans handy for whenever Haru would come over.

When Makoto leaves you begin to feel a little uneasy again. You want him to come back and be near you. Staying focused on the Kirby game Nagisa let you play helps take your mind off him a little. Eventually, hours had passed, which seemed like such little time. You knew gaming night was coming to a close when Nagisa's mother had called him.

"Hi mommy! Yes I had fun, Rei chan and I are ready to go." His mother did some nightly errands after work on Fridays and would gladly pick the boys up after gaming night. They were always first to leave from living on the other side of town. That left some alone time with Haru and Makoto for a little while longer.

This is the part I love and hate.

For one thing you get to be alone with Makoto, almost alone anyway, Haru was pretty quite though. On the other hand gaming with Nagisa and Rei helped to put you at ease, not only with your Makoto crush but with the stress of school too.

"Bye-bye (y/n) chan, Haru chan, Mako chan!" Waved the blonde running out the door to the car. "See you all at school on Monday, thank you for having us over Makoto." The studious Rei said as he followed.

"No need to thank me Rei." Makoto smiled. "Have a nice weekend, see you Monday." Haru had make his way down to the front door as well to watch them off. You supposed it was his way of saying goodbye, even without saying a word.

"B...bye." It was tough for you to say anything with Makoto standing barely a foot next to you.

Makoto closed the door with Haru already making his way back upstairs. "Come on (y/n) chan, I'll show you how to play some of our games." "Uh... sure." Was the only thing you could mutter.

In Makoto's room Haru had already situated himself back into his spot at the top of the bed. You immediately sit down in the same spot where Makoto was a few moments ago.

Crap, I stole his spot. You thought as he walked into the room. It didn't matter, Makoto managed to squeeze his large frame between you and Haru. It looks like they were playing Sony All Stars.

"Oh, I'm not really good at this one." You mumble. You have only played it a few times, your sole win was barely beating Nagisa once. You choose to play as sack boy.

"I don't know if he's any good, but I like sack boy, he's cute." Uh-oh, here comes another awkward conversation. Makoto once again lets out his small laugh.

"Well it's only natural that a cute girl would play as a cute character." God, why is he so nice. You blush hard, luckily Haru's started the match so their eyes will be fixed on the screen.

Now to try and focus on the game. At this point, you're only good for mashing random buttons, but you wanted to look somewhat decent for Makoto. Why couldn't he have watched you play Fire Emblem with your over powered characters instead? The least you could do now was to try to be nice and not go for Makoto, but targeting Haru was like walking into death. Finally, at what feels like forever, the match is over and you're pretty sure you lost. Why couldn't they put in a CPU for you to beat up?

"Good match." Makoto says losing to Haru. He's probably frustrated by now but he hides it so well. You only let out a sigh as Haru awaits the next match. "Why don't I help you this time?" "If you think you can." You blush a little and stared down at the floor.

Makoto moves behind you on the bed, his back against the adjacent wall. He reaches his arms around your body, putting his hands on top of yours while you grip tightly onto the controller. You feel warm on the inside, your face beat red and your heart is beating uncontrollably. You try not to shake nervously while he's holding onto you, but you can feel your palms starting to sweat. Your thumbs are already starting to slip on the buttons, you'll likely mess up, but beating Haru isn't your top priority right now.

"Try pressing this to block yourself." He begins to explain things, but your attention is focused on his hands touching yours. God, they're so warm and soft, and he's being so gentle with you in his arms. Its to be expected from Makoto, but the way he volunteered to grab you like this is really a thrill. Haru continues to stare at the screen as if nothings out of the ordinary.

You've imagined a moment like this since you first met Makoto. Him holding onto you, as if you meant the world to him. "I love you (y/n) chan." He would whisper to you as you whispered it back. Then you would lift your head and meet those soft emerald eyes while he looked back at your (e/c) eyes, finally going for the kiss. From there your sweet fantasy would turn into a more lustful experience. You imagined Makoto laying you down and passionately kissing you again.

"That was good, what you did just now!" Makoto exclaimed, bringing you out of your dream.

What's good? Huh? Oh! The game! You remember in your head. Something must have went right when you drifted off, or maybe Makoto had just taken the game over by now. The match ended and Haru once again won, but Makoto looked pretty pleased, throwing positive feedback your way.

"You're really getting the basics fast."

"I am?! I mean, if you think so..."

"Yeah." Then a pause filled the room, you stared at your shoes trying to think of something else to say.

"Yes." Haru spoke, maybe he could sense the awkwardness between you and Makoto and finally decided to break it.

"Even Haru agrees."

"Um, yeah, thank you."

"Hey, how about a short snack break?" Makoto asks looking at you. "Okay" you mumble, Haru doesn't speak a word, but Makoto's able to interpret it as a yes.

As Makoto is downstairs you have another match with Haru. Not remembering a thing you were told from the training you received you went back to button mashing as usual. However, this time you manage to pull off some combo, or so you think thats it. Maybe Makotos training helped after all? "Good." Haru reassured as you were shocked to get a word out of him.

Makoto entered the room after only a few minutes. He had three glasses in hand filled to the top with soda, and carried a twin pop in its wrapper by the mouth. It was utterly adorable. He placed the glasses on the desk near the foot of his bed and removed the twin pop from his mouth.

"Looks like Nagisa ate all of them again. You guys can share it." He said still standing.

"No thank you, you two have." Haru was really pulling through for you tonight, first he interrupts some awkward silence and now he's letting you and Makoto share a twin pop.

"Alright then, but I brought you a drink anyway, here." He walked the filled glass over to Haru, not noticing how Nagisa left the charger to his 3DS behind, still plugged into the wall none the less. How unbelievable of him! Makoto had stepped on the end with his right foot while the other was left to trip on the wire.

"Whaaaa!" Makoto screamed as the soda spilled onto Haru. Thank goodness it wasn't you, the embarrassment would be unimaginable. Haru was quite surprised by the fall, but somehow managed to keep his cool, it was an accident after all.

"Haru chan, I'm so so sorry."

"It's okay, I can go home and bathe." Maybe Haru was secretly happy this happened, it gave him a reason to spend long hours in the bath. He has to be getting a little bored by now beating you and Makoto all night.

Makoto wouldn't accept the apology, he grabbed some towels from the bathroom and walked Haru down to the front door and out. You follow them downstairs as Haru leaves.

Makoto has a look on his face as if he wants to crawl in a hole and die. Now's your chance to say something meaningful.

"Um, you know, I bet Haru's going to take a really long bath after this, I don't think he's upset at all." Duh, of course he's going to take a bath, and now you're blowing it again at a conversation. Makoto tries to smile a little."Yeah, I guess so."

You bite at your thumb as you think of something else to say. "Actually...it was pretty funny. I mean, most people would have jumped or screamed, but Haru just sat there as always." You let out a small giggle.

"Ha ha, I guess your right, it was funny now that I think about it. Same old Haru." He laughs a little more. You've finally said something right. Making Makoto laugh is a win in your book. It's better than winning in a video game any day.

"But maybe I'll call him tomorrow just be be sure." He smiles.

"You're a really good friend Makoto, Haru's lucky he has you." You try not to sound uneasy anymore but it's difficult as you slowly start to realize the two of you are alone in his house. It's a golden opportunity to talk to Makoto and get to know him a little better, maybe even tell him how you feel. But in reality, you think this would be the best time to leave not wanting to overstay your welcome. Just before you open your mouth to utter some cheesy goodbye, Makoto speaks first.

"Well how about I show you some more techniques in that game, or we can switch to a different one?

"Oh, um, alright then." You say with a hint of excitement. Your dream with Makoto might be finally coming true, and you barely did anything, you sly dog you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once again in Makoto's room, your take your position back at the foot of his bed. "Lets try this game instead." He says. He must be getting bored of Sony All Stars. Much to your relief he switches to a racing game, you're better at these.

This is the moment you had been waiting for, completely alone with Makoto. It's getting late, so you doubt you'll stay much longer, you want to beat your mother home after all. Just three simply words you have to say to him. You don't even have to say love, like will do just fine for now. As you struggle to think how to say it, you drive off a cliff and end up losing the race to Makoto. How embarrassing, on such an easy track too.

Another race was beginning before you could say anything. This time you would keep your head in the game. You quickly discover this is another easy track, you defeat Makoto effortlessly.

"Wow, that was really good (y/n) chan."

You let out a small giggle.

"Hey." He continued. "What you said to me after Haru left, you know, about being a good friend. Well... You're a pretty good friend too."

"Oh, thank you Makoto."

"No really, you said Haru's lucky to have me, but I'm the one who's lucky to have you."

Makoto was being so sweet and he obviously liked you. Maybe not in that way, but he was glad to have you around. Now would be the perfect opportunity to confess to him.

"Makoto, I need to tell you something...it's actually kind of important."

"Oh? What is it? You can tell me anything." He says with his geniune smile.

"I...I... What I'm trying to say is I..." As you struggle to get the words out another thought crosses your mind. What if he doesn't like you back? He may think of you differently if he knows you like him. It may be difficult to even be friends after this. Not to mention how awkward it would be at swim practice if you still had to associate with him and he knew. This friendship is going so perfectly, how could you think of possibly ruining it.

"N...never mind. I'll tell you some other time."

"Okay then." He says with his concern, as if he doesn't want you to box your feelings up.

"Look Makoto, it's getting late, I should really get going before my mom gets home."

"Yeah, you're right, let me walk you out. Or how about I walk you home instead?"

"No, that's not necessary! You don't have to really! I mean, it's not like you walk Haru home, you don't have to treat me specially." You say embarrassed as the two of you start to head downstairs.

"Yeah, but Haru's fine. It's just that I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, a pretty girl walking home alone in the dark." As you come to the bottom of the stairs you turn to see what looks like Makoto blushing a little bit. Maybe he did care about you?

He opens the door for you as you walk your way out. "I really appreciate the offer, but I'm fine. Thank you for having me over tonight."

"You're welcome (y/n) chan, have a goodnight." He said looking a bit disappointed. You wish you could go up and hug him now, he's so sweet, but then you may never leave after that.

"Goodnight, were the last words you managed to say. As you leave the walkway to his house you realize the only thing you've done tonight was touch his hand.

Walking home you try to pull yourself together. It really was late, and it's best you get home before mom. It's fine when she stays out super late, but for you it's a different story. Besides, what would she say if some random boy were walking with you? It's best you didn't let Makoto have his way this time. To clear your head, you decide to play your 3DS for the rest of the way home. Reaching into your bag, you realize somethings wrong. You left it on Makoto's desk. You're no better than Nagisa leaving his charger. You have no choice, you have to go back for it now. There's no way you could get through the entire weekend without playing it, and mom may be more understanding if you told her you went back to get it. You turn around and hurriedly walk back to Makoto's. This could also give you another chance to tell him.

Upon reaching his house you see his bedroom light's still on, he hasn't gone to bed yet. You reach the front door to discover it's still open. Geez, he worries about you walking home and yet any burglar could break in, or maybe he was leaving it open in hopes of Haru showing up, who knows. You make your way upstairs, hopefully he'll hear you coming.

"This could be awkward, but I'll just tell him I came back to get my DS and that the door was open. I should probably tell him to lock it too." As you make your way to his bedroom door you hear an unfamiliar sound. A moan coming from Makoto. You quietly make your way up to his bedroom door which is cracked slightly open. You peek in to see that Makoto is masturbating.

"Oh...oh yeah." He moans.

You're in shock as you almost let out a shriek. You put your hands to your mouth to block it. This is how you've been wanting to see Makoto, hot and aroused. His face looks absolutely beautiful covered in a soft shade of red. It doesn't take you long to shift your eyes to his penis. From what you can tell beneath his hands it looked like a decent size, but as long as it was Makoto, size didn't really matter to you.

"Oh god...oh god! He yells as if he were nearing climax. He's shaking his member violently, it sticks straight up, fully erect in his hand. "Ahhh!" He moans with somewhat of a smile, his cute little Makoto smile. Suddenly you're feeling a little hot yourself. You let out a small whimper as you press your legs tighter. You're starting to get wet. Makoto was breathtaking laying on the bed pleasing himself. You were only sitting there a few moments ago, why couldn't you be with him now? How wonderful it would be if he was doing that with you.

You try to get a hold of yourself, why would he want to do that to you, you've only known him for a couple weeks. Then another thought crossed your mind, an unpleasant one. Who was he getting off too? Some other girl in his class? Jealousy fills you, you almost feel a little heartbroken. You would leave now as this would be the best opportunity to do so, but Makoto's moans keep you put, watching.

You try to break yourself away from this envy. Maybe he's masturbating to Haru? The two were close and they did make a cute couple. The thought of Haru doesn't make you as envious as another girl did. You continue to listen and watch, until something hits you like a train. "Oh, (y/n) chan! I love you so much!" He's masturbating to you.

"Oh my god!" You whisper as your eyes widen. Makoto doesn't hear you, his moans echo through his room and the hallway. "(Y/n) (s/n)!" He says your full name, now you definitely know it's you. He cums hard after shouting your name, his hands are sticky and white. His breathing slowly gets back to normal, he looks so peaceful laying there.

It was truly a sight for the ages, but now you have a problem. You are right outside his door where he just pleased himself. Walking away would make too much noise, he would surely hear you.

Why didn't I leave before when he was making all that noise? Damn you Makoto, why must you be so sexy?! You shout in your head. If he caught you, you were sure to die of embarrassment.

You have to think fast, your back is straight up against the wall next to his door, the knob in reach of your right hand. To the left is the bathroom, you could sneak in there.

But wait! He's most likely to go in there to clean up. No, I can't. On the other side of Makoto's door is a closet, hiding in there would be the best option, that is if you didn't have to cross the threshold of his door. Why do I have to be here? I want to be anywhere in the world but here.

As you press yourself against the wall trying not to breathe you hear Makoto move on his bed. He gets up and you can hear footsteps coming to the door. This is it! This is how I die! Is the last thing you think shutting your eyes tight. Your heart is beating rapidly, it feels as though it's in your throat. You hear a flick, Makoto shuts out the light. You then hear his steps as he walks back to the bed. He climbs in as the sheets make a rustling noise when he moves. You swallow your heart and let out a breath of relief. You are safe.

After a few minutes you decide it's time to move. You've been pinned to the wall for what seems like forever. He has to fall asleep soon, it's been a long day with school, swim practice, and getting beat by Haru all night. You take the first step, slowly tiptoeing towards the bathroom. You hear nothing from Makoto's room as you continue through the hall and down the steps. It's not until you're out of the house and at the edge of the yard when you feel home free.

As you briskly make your way home millions of thoughts go through your head. It's so late, and now Makoto actually likes you. Could you now tell him how you feel and ask him out? What would everyone else think? You just want to get home and curl up in your room. A forgotten 3DS is the least of your concerns. You've seen everything and now you have a dirty little secret.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's Monday right before lunchtime at school. You make your way to the rooftop to eat with the club. Haru and Rei are already there eating. You greet them as you sit down and pull out your lunch.

"How was your weekend, asked Rei.

"Oh, same old same old. Nothing particularly exciting. How about you guys?"

Rei mentioned how he spent all day Saturday studying then went out for a nice dinner with his family on Sunday. Haru didn't answer, but you both knew he was swimming in the ocean the entire time. As Rei went on about the class he spent studying for, you drift off on how your weekend was anything but ordinary, late Friday night at least. Sure, it was a little boring not having your favorite game system but you had plenty to think about all weekend after what you had witnessed. You thought about it over and over, it even occurred to you that it all may have been but a dream. Mostly you thought of how to tell Makoto about your feelings. You knew he liked you now but there's no way you could tell him how you found out.

Shortly, Makoto makes his way to the rooftop and over to everyone. He smiles and greets the three of you.

"How is your day going (y/n) chan?" He speaks to you as if nothing happened. At least that was the extent of his knowledge, you hoped. Rei began discussing with Makoto all the things he just told you and Haru. You glanced down at Makoto's legs to where his manhood was. You want to see it again.

A minute later Nagisa frantically came running up towards everyone. "Mako chan! Mako chan! I left my charger at your house and I couldn't play anything all weekend." The boy was almost in tears.

"It's okay Nagisa." He said reaching into his bag. "Here." He hands the charger to Nagisa, smiling as if he forgot the whole soda spilling incident. Haru merely stared at the sky.

"Mako chan! Thank you!" His pink eyes lit up taking the cord from Makoto's hands. "And you left this as well." Makoto looked directly into your eyes as he handed you your 3DS.

"Thank you." You grabbed it as you looked down to your food, trying not to make eye contact after all you had seen.

"You two should be more responsible." Rei criticized as he pushed his glasses up his face. Makoto chuckled at Rei's lecture while Haru barely moved the entire time.

Swim practice went the same as usual, at least for everyone else. This was as close as you could get to seeing Makoto's thing again under his tight bathing suit. You try to avoid him, practicing your breaststroke as you had promised to do with Nagisa last Friday. Rei was in the water today, doing butterfly trying not to drown while Makoto kept a close eye. Of course you didn't even need to look at Haru to know what swim he was doing.

After practice Nagisa and Rei were the first in the locker room. Nagisa was excited because he was going over Rei's for dinner, he loved being there. You were about to go in the girl's locker room until Makoto stopped you.

"(Y/n) chan, do you mind helping me get Haru out of the pool? He's being really stubborn today."

"Alright."

You stand near the edge of the pool next to Makoto, god he had an amazing body. He tried anything to get Haru out of the pool, even saying they were going to another one. Haru wasn't falling for it. You decided to chime in.

"Haru! We could walk by the ocean on the way home, you like that." Haru shot you a glance, but still didn't budge. You try and think of something else. "After that you can take a nice bath at home, please? You haven't bathed in a couple of hours or so, have you?"

Haru dove under, swimming his way to the edge. "I think you've got him!" Makoto said wide eyed. Haru popped out of the water and shook the drippings from his hair. Makoto reached down to help pull him out with his well toned arms. You stood there staring before heading in to go change.

On the way home the three of you parted ways with Rei and Nagisa at the train station. Nagisa looked happy as ever holding onto Rei's arm tightly. Anyone could tell this was going to be a great night for Nagisa, Rei not as much, as he had that irritated look on his face. Still, everyone knew deep down Rei really enjoyed Nagisa's company, otherwise there would be no dinner date. "They really are cute together." You laugh to yourself.

Walking home the three of you go past the ocean as planned. Makoto tries to have a conversation with Haru, who's just staring at the ocean. He's saying something about the club but you try to avoid saying anything. Looking at the sea puts your mind at ease, you could understand why Haru enjoyed this.

Finally reaching your neighborhood you come to Haru's house first. "Im getting a bath now." Was all he said before leaving you and Makoto.

"See you Haru."

"Goodbye Haru."

Part of you did not want him to leave. Now you're alone with Makoto once again. It won't be long until you reach his house then you're free to walk alone. "You've been quite today, it's almost like there are two Harus. Is something bothering you?" Could now be the time to tell him?

"Yes actually there is." Makoto's face instantly turned to concern.

"As I said before, you know you can tell me anything, if it's really important we can sit down at my house. I bet my mom will even let you stay for dinner. But Ran and Ren will be getting home soon so it will have to be quick. I'm sorry." He apologized again for something that wasn't his fault.

"Actually Makoto it's very important but I don't know how long this could take, maybe even all night." You're getting closer to Makoto's house, you need to make a decision soon.

"Let's go to my house!" You blurt out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my mom should be at work already so we have the place to ourselves." Mom worked a late shift, perfect for a woman who stays out all night. "She won't mind it if I bring only one friend home."

"Good, I'd love to meet her."

"Yeah, she's been asking me about everyone in the club, I'm sure she'll be glad to meet you too. Anyway, if she gets suspicious I'll tell her you're just my swim captain and nothing else."

"But I am just your swim captain?" He questioned with his big green eyes.

"Oh right! Of course you are!" You blushed.

Passing Makoto's house you head straight for yours. Alright, there's no turning back now. It's just three simple words. I just wonder how he'll react even though he likes me too. You think it over in your head remembering not to bring up what you've witnessed. Once you get home you open the door to find mom in the kitchen just about to leave for work. Great.

"Mom! You're still here?"

"Oh, hi (y/n) chan! Yeah, I'm a little late but it's fine." It's normal for your mother to have no concern for work. After greeting you she turns to Makoto. "And who's this?"

"This is Makoto Tachibana. He's the captain of my swim team and he was just walking me home."

"Hello ma'am."

"Oh, so you're the swim captain I've heard about, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, but I didn't know (y/n) chan had said anything about me."

"Yes she does, but usually only on what a great captain she has. I've yet to hear about the rest of your team."

You did mention Makoto to mom a few times. He was the only one you ever talked about to her. Still, she was oblivious to the fact that all the other members were boys.

"You seem like a fine young man, I'm sure the girls on the team all have an eye out for you." This wasn't happening. Was she actually hitting on Makoto?

"Um, well I don't know about that." Makoto kept his sincere smile as he politely told your mom no. At least things were going smoothly between Makoto and mom, she wasn't as critical of him as you had imagined, until she turned to you.

She made a face like Miss Ama chan just as she was about to quote someone famous. With her nose up and her index finger in the air she began to give you a small lecture.

"If you're planning on doing anything, be sure to use protection."

"Mooooooom! I'm not like that! And please don't say those things in front of the captain!" Makoto could only smile and blush.

"Shoot, look at the time, I don't want to almost get fired again." Mom laughs as she exits through the front door. Maybe things didn't go so smoothly after all. You're leaning over the counter still in embarrassment when Makoto finally decides to speak.

"So anyway (y/n) chan, what did we need to discuss?"

"Oh yeah. Let's go somewhere out of this kitchen first."

"Should we go to your room? We can play some of your games if it makes you feel better."

"Uh, sure...that sounds...just fine!" You were hoping for the living room but this could work out even better.

You lead Makoto upstairs to your room which he has never seen before. Opening the door you reveal your room, decorated in your favorite color.

"Wow (y/n) chan! Nice room, I really like the color."

"Oh, I think it's sort of girly, but if you like it I'm glad." Makoto sits himself down at the foot of your bed facing the TV. He notices your Wii.

"Oh, a Wii!"

"Yeah, I'm still waiting to get a Wii U. None of the games really appeal to me right now." You feel a little embarrassed about not having the newest games for Makoto.

"It's okay, I understand completely. What do you want to play?"

"Actually Makoto, I don't want to play anything right now. " You say sitting down next to him. "What I wanted to talk about, it's, it's actually about you."

"Me?!" He looked surprised as his green eyes widened. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Oh gosh no! Not at all." You pause trying to think of what to say next, why is this so hard? "Makoto, we've known each other for a short time, but that time's been really great. You've been a very good friend to me. Almost too good."

"Whew, glad to hear that (y/n) chan."

"I really enjoy being with you. I know it doesn't seem like it because I have trouble talking to you and all but..." Your hands start to shake as you find it hard to continue. Your legs and lower body go numb. Pressing down on your thighs with your fists you try to feel your legs but it's no good. The only thing you can feel now is a fast heart beat as your breathing gets heavier. Your stomach feels as though it's tangled in a knot.

"Is that it?" He interrupts. "This is serious. You're shy of me." Makoto's beginning to apologize again for something he didn't do while the only word you can think of is idiot. Is this what Haru deals with on a daily basis? And how could he be so daft after Friday night. You would think he would be waiting for this moment. You go on.

"Well yeah, but that's only because...because I...because I like you Makoto. I mean I really like you, alot."

You're still looking at your fists in your lap. You spread your fingers and palms out hoping to rub some of the sweat you've been collecting into your pants.

"Oh, so that's it." Was all he said, still wide eyed.

"You're always so nice to me, and everyone, so when I first met you I felt something different. Over the past few weeks I realized that I liked you. Whenever I'm with you at swim practice I have to look away. You're just so handsome, and I really love seeing your muscles. I get so nervous when you're in your swim suit. And the other night when you grabbed my hands to show me how to play that game, I just wanted that to last forever." You're rambling on quite a bit now. You quickly realize you need to wrap this up.

"Makoto. I understand if this freaks you out a little bit. I just had to get this off my chest. You at least deserve an explanation for my behavior. If you want to stay away from each other for a little while I understand. Just don't tell anyone." By this point you have your knees up to your chest, face buried in them. It's the only way you can feel safe.

"(Y/n) chan." Makoto speaks. "You really are cute you know." You look up from your knees and try to meet his face. It's hard to see him clearly as your eyes have begun to tear up. "You know what else, I've been waiting for this, for awhile now. Sometimes I let fear get the best of me, and I was afraid to say anything to you about how I felt. The truth is, (y/n) chan, I like you too, alot. I don't think your awkward at all, I think it takes so much to say what you did, you're such a strong person. I...I don't want to keep it secret from anyone, I want to tell the club, no, everyone, that you're my girlfriend! That is, if, um...could I be your boyfriend, (y/n) chan?"

You look back at Makoto with your (e/c) eyes wide, the tears are going away. "Makoto! I'd like that more than anything! I love you!" You jump into Makoto's arms and squeeze his body tightly, burying your face into his shoulder. You can smell the scent of his sand brown hair as you feel his arms around you. He whispers something to you.

"I like it when I'm holding you too, especially like this." You embrace each other for awhile before he lets go. You wanted it to last even longer, until Makoto begins to go in for the kiss. He holds your chin in his delicate hands looking into your eyes.

"(Y/n) chan..." He whispers. You close your eyes as you slowly move closer towards him meeting his lips with your own. He grabs the back of your head as your arms are wrapped around his neck. Makoto wants to make this kiss passionate. You want to open your mouth, but this is good enough for a first kiss, you don't want one thing to lead to another so rapidly. You pull away and slowly open your eyes to see his.

"Makoto. That was wonderful, I've never done that before."

"I know, you mentioned that on our walk home the other day, remember? Did you really think it was good for my first kiss?"

"Of course." You remember what Makoto's talking about, and how he led on to the fact how he was inexperienced as well. He didn't seem that way though. None of it really matters as you go in for your second kiss.

Towards the end of a healthy make out session you can feel Makoto becoming more aggressive. He comes on with an open mouth, trying to penetrate your own mouth with his tongue. "Mako-" you manage to get out as he still tries to kiss you.

"We should stop now, we don't want this leading into something else."

"You're right (y/n) chan." He reassures. "Let's play some video games now." You can't say no to that familiar smile as you to turn on the Wii.

Two months later and you are well into your relationship with Makoto. He was sure to let everyone know you were his girlfriend, bearing a proud look as he told Haru first. You managed to put up with Nagisa and Gou's constant teasing but deep down they were really happy for you. Rei complimented on how beautiful the two of you looked together while Haru acted as if nothing had changed. Much was the same as it always had been actually, except for the affection Makoto was always showing.

Things at home were looking up as well. Mom became used to Makoto's frequent visits as she was slowly introduced to the small swim team. At first she was taken back by the fact that you were hanging out with all boys. Once she got to know them better she quickly warmed up to each boy and his unique personality. She seemed happy for you and Makoto, it's too bad she and dad couldn't always be like the two of you. She did try to call dad more often from time to time however, and seemed to take work more seriously.

On another typical Friday at the end of practice Nagisa begins to whine as he always does. After getting out everyone continues the weekly routine as you begin to discuss who's house you should go over. This time you welcome the question as Nagisa begins to lift his pink eyes to you.

"We'll go to my house tonight!"

"Yay, (y/n) chans!"

"Are you sure that's okay?" Asked Makoto with some concern. "I mean with all of us over at once."

"It's fine really." You continue with confidence. "My mom is away visiting dad over the weekend, so it'll be like Haru's without the makerel." Rei let out a small laugh as Haru turned his head.

Gaming night presumes in your room as if it were anywhere else. Makoto has brought over his PS3 while Nagisa destroys Rei's new Pokemon team with his fairies. Before they leave you're sure to tell Nagisa to not forget anything. You wait with the two boys outside your house as Nagisa's mother picks them up. She finds your house and the boys wave you goodbye.

Back in your room you decide to get into Sony All Stars with Makoto and Haru. You've improved quite alot but Makoto still insists to help you, meaning wrap his arms around you. You merely giggle as you start the match. You still can't beat Haru yet, but you're getting closer. After a half hour or so Haru decides it's time to go home and take his bath. He may act socially awkward but he understands how you and Makoto want to be alone. Both of you say your goodbyes as he makes his way out of the door.

"Shall we continue?" Makoto asks as you sit on the bed. You get up to shut off the game.

"Nah, I don't really feel like it anymore." You turn back and smile to him.

"So you're in the mood for that huh? Naughty girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Makoto slowly begins to kiss you like the many other make out sessions you've had. You close your eyes and hold out your head until your lips meet. You place your hands behind his head pulling him closer and tighter. He turns his body to face yours wrapping his arms around you. You're beginning to feel hot already as you can hear your own heartbeat. His lips are as soft as his hands. You can smell his familiar scent.

After a few passionate kisses you break for a breath of air, it's short lived as he pulls you back to meet his lips. Makoto is being quite dominate tonight. He begins to press his tongue against your lips but you are used to it by now. You part your mouth as you feel his warm wet tongue enter to touch your own. "Mmm" you let at a small moan which makes Makoto go wilder. Your own tongue is exploring the contents of his mouth as he pushes you to lay down. Needing to breathe again you pull away and turn your head to the side, lips covered with Makoto's saliva.

Makoto is acting a little different tonight, he's more aggressive than usual. Could this lead to your first time? He's looking down with those beautiful soft green eyes.

"Makoto. Are we going to...did you want to..." You try to ask bring your (e/c) eyes to meet his. He gives you a smile.

"If you don't want to we can stop. I would never force you (y/n) chan." You close your eyes to think for a moment.

"No...no Makoto, I want to. I love you."

"I love you too (y/n) chan."

Makoto begins kissing you again, he moves to your neck, then your collarbone. As you let out small moans he kisses you harder with more passion. It feels good until he reaches for the bottom hem of your shirt. As you feel him peeling it off you move your arms to assist him. The cold air now hits your skin but is quickly warmed up as Makoto presses his body to you. He resumes kissing your collarbone making his way down to your chest. He reaches the edge of your bra as you start to tense up cletching your fists. You feel his thumb and index finger touch the middle of your chest, just above your beating heart.

The front of your bra is now undone and Makoto sees you exposed for the first time. "Oh!" You pull your hands in to cover your chest.

"(Y/n) chan. It's alright."

"M-Makoto."

"You really are beautiful (y/n) chan." You ease up and place your arms back at your sides. Makoto has been waiting for this moment, to see you exposed and coy.

"Hold on. " You utter before he starts anything. "You still have your shirt on."

"Ha ha! I almost forgot." He's still acting like the same old Makoto as he goes to pull his shirt off, exposing those beautiful muscles. It's the most amazing thing you've ever seen in your entire life.

A warmth goes over your chest, it's Makoto's hand on your left breast. He puts his head near your right, taking your nipple into his mouth. "Oh...ooooooh." It feels so warm as he's pleasing you. He caresses your left breast, sqeezing onto it in the process while flicking his tongue over the right. Your moaning is putting him on the edge. He reaches his head over to take the left into his mouth while cupping the other in his hand. You finally open your eyes staring at the ceiling of your dark room. You move your neck to look down at the top of Makoto's head against your chest. You pull your arm up and begin to caress the top feeling his hair between your fingers.

Makoto continues to explore your body kissing your stomach below your breasts. He goes over your bellybutton before reaching the lower part of your torso. You're a little more relaxed from when he was fondling your breasts a minute ago. He goes to unbutton your shorts, you react by pulling your knees together. It's no use as he gently slides your shorts and underwear off and down to your ankles. Dangling off your feet the garments eventually slip off onto the floor. As you hear the jean shorts plop against the floor you close your legs tight while once again covering your chest with your arms.

"I'm so embarrassed!"

"Are you scared (y/n) chan?"

"Mm-hm." You nod meeting his eyes.

"I am too. But you know what? You really look adorable like this. It's so cute when your blushing and nervous." Makoto's attempt to enlighten you seems to work a little. There's no turning back now. "We'll take this slowly." He says as he pulls your legs apart and puts his head to your vagina. "You're really wet. It's cute." He chuckles.

He rubs the tip of his tongue against the opening of your womanhood. "Ah!" The wetness of it leaves you feeling more sensitive than ever before. You feel it begin to penetrate you. The tip is running up and down your labia as he works it deeper and deeper inside of you. You begin to spread your legs apart wider as if by instinct. Your knees are slightly bent, hoping to give Makoto a better opening. Now that his hands are free he begins to rub your throbbing clit.

"Oh!" Another moan comes from deep within your throat. Makoto takes his mouth away as he inserts his right index finger into your vagina. He moves it in and out slowly as he continues to rub your clitoris. By now your beginning to lose control, you need Makoto inside of you.

"Makoto!" His name slips from your lips.

"(Y/n) chan, you're ready aren't you." You're desperately wanting his penis inside you until it occurs that you should do something for him as well. After all, he was bringing you so much pleasure. He deserved some of his own, didn't he?

"Wait Makoto!" You manage to get out as he goes to grab your legs. "Let me do you."

He smiles, "If you're sure (y/n) chan." As if he were wanting this. He had to, after pleasing you for the duration of the night you just had to do it for him. He goes to unbuckle his pants standing next to the bed. They drop to the floor as he steps out of them. He begins to blush while holding onto the top of his underwear.

"You really look adorable like this. You're so cute when you're blushing and nervous." You pull a page out of Makoto's book, using his own technique to help him feel comfortable.

"Hey!" He smiles, eyes shut.

"Let me help you." You can't control yourself anymore. You grab his hands still holding onto his underwear and slide them down. His erect manhood pops out as he blushes hard. It's seems even bigger than it was from the night you caught him in the act. His face is beat red as he turns his head to face away from you. Not knowing what else to do you take another page from his book.

"You really are beautiful, Mako chan." You slide off the bed placing your knees to the floor. He goes to sit on the bed as if he thinks sitting down will make him feel less awkward. You turn to face him and take it it.

You have no idea what the hell you're doing so you try to go off of pure instinct. Makoto had to do the same just a moment ago so you could do it too. As expected, he's hard and you have difficulty taking it to the back of your throat.

"If you can't it's okay." He whimpers. No, you're not going to give up on Makoto. Trying a different approach you remove it from your mouth and begin to flick your tongue over the tip like he had done with your nipple. As he moans deeply you sense you are doing something right. You don't want to neglect all of Makoto so you begin to lick up the shaft towards his testicles. Your mouth skims across it leaving a trail of saliva behind. He continues to let out soft moans as you try to keep this up.

After a little more practice you try and take it in again. Placing a small kiss at the tip, you slowly get it into your mouth. It's nearing the back of your throat once more but you'll have to swallow it. You look to see most of Makoto's penis inside of your mouth.

"Yeah, that's it, like that." He utters to you as if he wants to sound reasurring. You begin to slid your head up and down the shaft, taking it slowly as this is Makoto's first blow job. "Ah, ah, ah (y/n) chan! Hearing him scream your name is rewarding. You go a little faster and faster wanting to do your best for Makoto as he's done for you.

"Ah, (y/n) chan! I...I think I'm going to cum!" You don't pull away. You want to feel his warm cum in your mouth and sliding down your throat. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" You feel a hot liquid shoot into your mouth. It tastes good as you start to drink it up. He cums harder and harder, it's too much to take in your mouth. You pull off and spit a little out but manage to swallow the rest.

"Are you alright (y/n) chan. I'm so sorry! That was so much." He bends down to his knees to meet you at eye level, holding your chin in his hands.

"I'm fine." He wipes the excess cum off the side of your mouth. "Are you ready now?" You ask as he lays you back on the bed.

"I am if you are (y/n) chan."

Laying on your back you can see Makoto preparing you. He lifts your legs and places them on top of his shoulders before holding onto your waist.

"I love you (y/n) chan."

"I love you, Makoto." Is the last thing you say before shutting your eyes tight. As you feel Makoto start to penertrate you let out small whimpers. He slowly thrusts himself inside all the way.

"Whaaaa! Makoto!" It...it hurts..."

"I'm sorry! It should only last for a little bit, okay? If I hurt you anymore let me know."

"Mm...mn-hm."

"I promise it'll be alright."

You get used to feeling Makoto in a moment, just as he said it only lasted for a little while. Makoto continues to make small thrusts trying to go deeper and deeper each time. By now it's starting to feel good, you release the tension you have built up until this moment.

"Makoto, please. Go faster if you want." Makoto doesn't hesitate as if he's been wanting this. His thrusts speed up as he grips your sides even tighter. "Oh, god, Makoto! Yes!" Hearing you scream his name makes him go crazy. Makoto has been waiting to see you like this for some time now, hot and horny.

"Oh (y/n) chan! (Y/n) chan!" He returns the favor by screaming your name too.

Makoto moves his way up toward your face as he places a kiss on your lips. You tightly pull him closer to you and passionately return the kisses. He brushes his hand through your hair, sticky from sweat. His tongue also begins to penetrate your mouth once again. After some teeth clashing and tongue swirling you break away to gasp for air all while your legs go numb. "Makoto!" You continue to scream his name in pleasure as he thrust inside of you over and over. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" You scream just as he's pulling out.

You're breathing heavily as is he. Your body trembles a little as your legs are still numb. It doesn't seem as if Makoto's came again but he's eager to continue.

"(Y/n) chan, can you please sit up? I...I want to try something else. I think we'll both like it." He's still trying to catch his breath. You slowly pick yourself up until Makoto grabs you, lifts you up, turns you around, and begins to place you on top of his erection.

"Ride me (y/n) chan."

"Y, yes!" You let out as you feel him enter from underneath.

The new position feels different and soon turns from odd feeling to good. You want to help Makoto but your legs are still numb. He lifts you up and down gently by your waist.

"I'll go faster if you want."

"Yes, yes Makoto do it!"

You're now at a loss for control as well, begging Makoto for more. Up and down, faster and faster you go before Makoto grabs hold of your breasts. Never have you felt such ecstacy, such pleasure. It was unimaginable before at how good this could feel. If it weren't for Makoto holding onto you so tightly you would have fallen face down onto the mattress moaning his name. Every part of your body tingles.

Makoto begins to slow down, he's really exhausted now. You yourself don't know how much more you can take. Your whole body has gone numb by now.

"(Y/n) chan, I want to try one more thing, please..."

My god, this boy's holding up so well. You think to yourself. He turns you on your stomach.

"Try and lift yourself up." He grabs your behind and raises it in the air. You help him as best you can, trying to get some strength into your knees. You barely support your upper body as your arms lay infront of you. He picks himself up to his knees as he spreads your ass. Oh god. You think. Is he going to go in there? You're really unsure if you're ready for anal, but the fear turns into pleasure as he slips into your womanhood again. He wants to go animal style.

He thrusts in and out again as you clench your fists in ecstasy. "Oh, oh!" Your moaning is muffled against the mattress but he still hears you as he goes faster. You turn your neck to one side to take in a breathe as he's gripping onto the top of your butt. You try to turn your head up, chin against the mattress now as you look towards the flattened pillows.

"Oh yeah, (y/n) chan! (Y/n) chan!" He thrusts even faster, the fastest he's gone all night. He grabs you hard and flips you over. It's so sudden, as if he did it still inside of you. You're now back to missionary and Makoto is absolutely wild.

"(Y/n) chan I...I'm gonna cum again!" He yells with his final thrusts.

"Yes! Yes Makoto cum inside me! Cum inside me!"

"Oh god, here I cum!" You feel the warm liquid enter your body, having Makoto inside of you couldn't be more pleasing.

"Oh god." You moan breathless as wetness ejaculates from you meeting his warm semen. Cumming together has been the pinnacle of your perfect night. Makoto plops down onto you, completely exhausted yet still inside. You wrap your arms around his head tightly once more, kissing the top embracing him. As your heartbeats slow down and your breath becomes stable, the two of you gently drift into a deep sleep.

The next morning you wake up wrapped in Makoto's arms. He's still asleep while you remember the best night of your life. Makoto was the perfect boy for you, you wished moments like these could last forever. You turn around to face the sleeping Makoto burying your head in his chest.

"(Y/n) chan" he whispers. "Was I any good?" He's still trying to please you, that sweet, adorable Makoto.

"Makoto you were amazing. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. Thank you." He smiled before closing his eyes again.

As you watch him slowly wake up you remember the night you first caught him in the act. Maybe you should be honest with him now? The two of you were in such a close relationship.

"Makoto? Remember that one Friday at your house? When I left my 3DS behind?"

"Hmmm, I think so, why?"

"Well...I actually went back to get it."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you left the door unlocked, and when I went upstairs you were, well, I saw you um..."

"(Y/n) chan?" He asks looking a little surprised.

"Oh! I'm really sorry, it was sort of an accident."

He smiles. "You wanna watch me do it again?"

The End

Bonus Rin scene!

Meanwhile Rin is going for a morning jog outside of Makoto's house, completely oblivious of what happened there last night. He looks up and gives a smug expression before jogging off. He looks beautiful as sweat glistens over his muscles in the morning sunlight.


End file.
